Remembering
by Elizabeth wuz here
Summary: Summary is inside.


**A/N: Hello! Okay, I'm going to write a story that I have been thinking over for a long time. Just remember to comment and know that criticism is welcome! ^w^ enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Hungary loses her memory and has to be raised as a human for her safety. She has to go to America and leave everything behind. But...what happens when the things from her past come back and she begins to remember things?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**_Elizabeta's POV_**

_'The last thing I remember is that I was lying in the middle of a war and that there was blood. A lot of blood. I heard a faint voice yelling ,"Help! Help!" It sounded frantic and there was an Italian accent I think. That's when I blacked out.'_

I shot awake when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I had that nightmare again. _'that nightmare has been appearing more and more after I found out about foreign students coming to school next week. I wonder why...'_

I was walking through the nearly empty hallways to go to my locker when I was stopped by counselor. She said," Oh! Hello Elizabeta, can you meet me at my office for a moment?" I gave a small smile and said "sure".

I got the books I needed out of my locker and walked to the counselor's office.

I opened the door and took a seat in the dull, cream colored room. _'why do all of the rooms have to be so lifeless?'_ I thought to myself as I waited. Soon after I arrived, the counselor arrived.

She sat down in front of me and said," Ok, Elizabeta, I was wanting to ask if you would be so kind as to help out with the foreigners. I chose you because you are well liked amongst the other students and you have a clean record along with outstanding grades. So, what do you say."

I replied to her with ," Of course! I would love too!" I only said yes because she gave me a look that said _'bitch, I will fuck you up if you say no.'_

She was ecstatic. The counselor exclaimed," Thank you! You'll need to get plenty of rest this weekend because you have a rough task ahead of you, but I'm sure you can do it!" I thought to myself _'counselors' _as I plastered a fake smile onto my face and ended our conversation with a cheesy "I can't wait!". Then I began walking home.

* * *

><p>When I got home, my mom walked up and performed the old, boring routine by hugging me and asking "how was your day, sweetie?" I smiled and told her everything that happened today. To say the least, my mom was overjoyed.<p>

I walked into my lime green room and sat on my comfortable bed. I began chatting with one of my friends when I got this headache that felt like death then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>'Help! Help! Gil, Miss Lizzy is in danger!' I heard sobbing and hushed, choked-up praying and then I was awoken by my mom.<em>

* * *

><p>"Goodmorning, Eli!," my mother chirped happily. "Are you feeling okay? You ran a really bad fever last night I guess that was what caused you to black out. " I merely nodded. I felt nauseous and I needed some water.<p>

I walked downstairs and I got some chocolate chip pancakes that my mom made. I sat down at the table and ate as I watched my little, hyper brother tie a sheet around his neck and run around like the adorable child he is.

I did my weekend routine which is basically to do chores such as clean the bathroom, walk the dogs, do the dishes, and help my mom cook. I also had to go to softball practice.

.

.

.

When I got back home that night, I just passed out on the couch and didn't wake up for quite a while.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness when I heard the phone ring. I got up to answer it, but my mom beat me to it. I listened into to little bits and pieces of the conversation until they ended it. My mom walked into the living room and said," Your counselor called, she said that you need to be at school by 5:00 a.m.". I groaned.

Tomorrow is not going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the prologue isn't the best or longest but I didn't want to give too much information out yet. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and if I can I'll get the official first chapter up before the week ends. Bye~! ^w^**


End file.
